La Caballista:A Kid's Story
by Mase
Summary: Always heard of teenagers in their story of Devil May Cry? Well, this is a kid's tale!
1. It All Started

La Caballista

Disclaimer: I do not own DMC3, or make any profit out of this story. Don't sue! XP

Summary: Lately, DMC3 fics have been all about teenagers... What about a DMC3 fic about a normal 12-year-old kid in the world of demons?

Chapter One: How It All Started-

First person POV-

Hi. My name is Ashley McCandlish. But my friends mostly call me Ashurii, just because. 5"5, 5"6 with shoes. Tan skin, brown eyes, and black hair in braids. That's me, all right! And here is my story—how I got screwed into a huge adventure, how I got trapped in the demonic dimension in a game I'd never expect to be in.

You ready?

It was a pretty normal day. I had just gotten home from school, tired from wearing the dumb uniform. Navy blue pants, light blue shirt. Boring charter school. And as usual, I went downstairs to the playroom. Good entertainment, ya know? Anyway, down in the playroom there was my brother's good old stable PS2. A MODDED PS2. It could play just about any game under the sun. Pretty neat.

I had just heard that my brother bought a copy of Devil May Cry 3. Naturally, I was excited. If I couldn't play Resident Evil 4, then this was close enough! Plus, Dante was pretty cool… I had seen the cover of the game case before. I pressed the button to open the CD slot, quickly finding the perfect CD labeled "Devil May Cry 3". Pressing it in, I closed the CD slot and flipped the switch to the PS2. When the Playstation Two/Toxic screen came on, I began to get excited. I mean, _really _excited. Soon, there was the questioning of data, so I pressed X for 'yes'. The screen loaded, and I stared in awe at the screen. "DMC!" I screamed, talking to myself. "Hell, yes! Great!" I pressed start as the screen instructed and started a new file. For the first mission, I selected to be a Gunslinger. Guns were fun!

So I went back to the main mission screen and went on, preparing for my first battle.

I started slashing at demons with the sword, and occasionally jumping up and shooting at them with the gun. It was matrix style to me! It was great! But the screen began flashing oddly just as I picked up a blue orb… I remembered that I was supposed to turn it off if the PS2 overheated, since it had no fan, but it overheated so quickly? And when was ghosting normal? I pondered over these questions as the screen suddenly flashed orange.

Orange? When did _that_ happen?

'I guess I should reset it.' I thought, reaching to flip the switch. But as soon as a touched it…

_**FWOOM.** _

A white light blinded me. Around me, there was nothing but… blank scenery. What the hell? Am I going to die? Did I get shocked or something?

My question was soon answered as a bullet whizzed past my head.

I blinked twice, noticing that the scenery had changed. Wait a minute… I was in the damn game! How the hell did that happen?

Dante stood in front of me, finishing off the last demon with two bullets. Hearing my furious mumbling to myself on trying to re-cap on what had happened, he turned to face me. He seemed confused. "Who _are_ you?"

I started at him, and then looked at a shattered piece of glass on the floor. 'Hey, wait a minute.' I thought to myself once more. 'I changed! I'm 3D like! It's like I'm modified in the game.' Looking up to meet his eyes, I stuttered, "Ashley McCandlish, Mr. Dante." I was always the shy one, even though sometimes I was a complete do-do brain.

He began to nod and help me up, but he then pushed me out of the way. "_Look out!"_

End Chapter One-

I really tried on this. ;; To make it realistic of what a twelve-year-old would say and do if such things happened. So, please review! 5 reviews to the next chapter.


	2. Let's Go!

Chapter Two

AN: Sorry it was so late. English finals and all ; Anyway, on with the show!

I gazed up in awe as Dante shot at the very last demon (who looked pretty damn ugly) in the face. Three times. It topped over and fell on it's back, twitching. Finally, it stopped moving.

He looked to me. "Watch your surroundings, okay, kid?" He put away his guns. "They're everywhere."

I slowly nodded, eyes still wide. "Um…" I was speechless. What could I do? How would I get home? Would I ever watch my favorite shows again? And how would I survive?

So many questions swirled around in my head I found myself dizzy. Shaking my head, I stared up into Dante's eyes. "Um… Mr. Dante? I have a problem…"

"Yeah?" He blinked, helping me up; this time without any demons trying to murder me.

"You see… ah… I really need to get home," I told him.

"And where exactly do you live, kid?"

I bit my lip softly, wringing the hem of my Gundam Wing t-shirt. "…Delaware, Mr. Dante."

He seemed confused. "Delaware, huh? Never heard of it, sorry." His eyebrows furrowed. "But, I can't exactly leave you here with demons swarming around." He handed me a pistol. "Come with me, kid."

My eyes went from fear, to shock, to amazement. Go with him! As in, go with him on an epic adventure of demon slashing— and shooting? Like they did in all the popular anime cartoons I watched? I couldn't believe it.

"…Sure." I grinned eagerly.

"It'll be dangerous, though." He warned.

"I can take them all!" I boasted, suddenly in a cheery mood.

Dante snorted. "Heh, sure kid."

We walked together to the front door. He opened it, and I was shocked—and afraid—to the sight before my eyes…

AN: Sorry for the cliffhanger. ; But Chapter Three is on the way! Hope you like this chapter. Please R&R!


	3. Pansies and Guns

Chapter Three; Good Grief! 

AN: I FINALLY UPDATED! WOO! XD Anyway...

"HOT DAMN!" My eyes went wide. "All of those demons!" My eyes sweeped over the crowd of the thriving beings of the underworld, slightly afraid. "Ummm... I don't know about this... Can't I just hole up in your shop with a bag of Doritos and a tape of 'All My Children'?"

"Nope! Too late now, kid!" Dante chuckled, rushing out into the fray and taking a few demons out with his sword.  
I whimpered, fear now coming over me in a giant wave. But then, suddenly, I gained confidence. I could do this, right? I played hack'n'slashes before. And Dante was doing it with ease! I could do this!

"AWWW YEAH! YOU GUYS ARE GOING DOWN LIKE GOOD OLD DR. SALVADOR!" I shouted, then added hastily, "Ph.D! The first guy with the chainsaw!"-1-  
I sniped a couple of demons, hands shaky. (I never really used a gun before-- wait, didn't this gun have safety?) At the fall of them, I did a little victory dance, jumping into the middle of the street. I didn't pay any attention to the demon with the scythe behind me until--

_Slice._

He cut my damn shoulder open.

"Ow..." I whimpered, one hand going over my bleeding shoulder. "It huuuuuurts!" I wailed, then turned around and glared daggers at it. "YOU STUPID LITTLE CLOAK-WEARING PANSY! YOU GOT A LUCKY SHOT! BASTARD!" I fired rapid shots in the cheap bastard's mouth like a madman. How dare he take a cut like that without a warning? Don't they have RULES in the underworld? I ought to call the little pansy's mother...

Dante had cleared up the rest of the demons and was watching me shoot the hell out of the demon with wide eyes. "Whoa! Madwoman alert! Madwoman alert! You say you're a first timer, kid!"

I looked to him as the demon fell to the ground, supposedly dead, raising my sneaker and crushing it's skull into the pavement without mercy. My tone was innocent and childish. "HE started it! HE DID! HE DID!"  
I winced at my shoulder. "Rrgh... Stupid cheap-shot-takin'-pansy--"

I was promptly interrupted by a larger version of the demon I had killed, and much, _much_ faster, staring at me in the face. I stared back into empty sockets and...

Screamed and ran behind Dante like an injured puppy.

"AAAH! HOLY SHIIIIT! IT's OUT TO GET ME! IT'S THE PANSY'S MOTHER! KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT!"

"Foul language for someone so young." Dante fired at 'the pansy's mom', as I called it, repeatedly. He went in the cycle of 'Bullet-bullet-bullet-upcoming sword slash-sidestep-bullet-bullet.' I hid in a dumpster,  
after confirming it was safe -2- as I tried to stop the bleeding. I had never really gotten anything worse than I sprained finger, since I was extra-careful about everything I did.

Not this time, eh?

The demon finally died after going through the cycle FIVE TIMES. It was very much to my relief that it was dead-- I gave it a _proper_ inspection to make sure.

Which included calling it a bigger pansy, dancing on the body like I had just won the Superbowl, and making funny faces at it-- and checking if it had a wallet.

It sadly didn't, but it had some orbs! Which is great! ...I could trade those in for another Super Smash Bros. Melee when I got back... Maybe even Halo.  
Dante laughed at my actions, then grinned. "You're pretty cute, you know that?" He said, teasingly.

I froze, face turning red. "Uh... Um.. Ehhh... Thank you, devilishly good-looking Golden God! I bow down to you!" My eyes went wide as I kneeled down and bowed, careful of the demon blood and bodies. This only got another laugh out of him, and he turned around, guns still in hand, and headed down the narrow path leading to the next area. "Come on, kid."

I quickly got up and ran after him. "Gotcha, chief!"

And we were off again...

-Chapter 3 end-

AN: So? How didja like it? Please review!

1 - Dr. Salvador from Resi 4. XDD When you first go to the village and all.

2 - When you stash Ashley in a dumpster when you go to the Bella Sisters. ...I have to stop making so many Resi references XD


	4. Tag Team

Tag Teamed

AN: Sorry for such a long wait... ;; Things have been... bad.. Oh well, on with the story!

By this point, we had reached this empty street. Cars were crushed, and there were piles of rubble by the wrecked, deserted buildings. 'This place is creepy!' I thought, frowning. 'And at any time a demon could pop out... Oh god... Am I going to survive through all this?'

Putting on a happier face, despite my aching shoulder (which I wrapped up with part of my shirt), I look up to Dante, who's walking right next to me. "Hey, Mr.Dante...?"

"Yeah?" He gazed down at me, eyes depicting laziness. How could he be so relaxed at a time like this! ..Well... He is a demon, after all...

"Do you think I could get powers like you do? I mean, you're awesome! You're like, FWOOM! FWOOM, BAM, SHWISH!" I waved my arms quickly, careful to be a little quieter than I would be since there were demons lurking everywhere.

At that, he chuckled and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Sure, why not?" Dante grinned. "But you'll need to train.. You aren't very good with that gun, are you?"

"I'm kinda... good..." I frowned. Looking to the gun in my hand briefly, I averted my attention to the ground, which was slick and wet. "I just don't want to die... That's all. I mean, I have a lot of things that I wanna do in my life before I go up with the birdies, you know...?" I mumbled discouragedly. "Like... go to Japan... and meet my idol, Gackt... And... and... beat Shadow Ganondorf in Ocarina of Time..."

"I see." His blue eyes looked up to the sky. "...I'll protect you, I guess, kid."

"Wow, you will?" My own eyes lit up and I hugged him tightly, smiling. "THANK YOU SO MUUUCH! We'll be a team! I can be... um... The sidekick! And you'll be Dante the almighty asskicker!" I chirped.

"Asskicker, huh?" Dante smirked, stopping his walk. "I like that. Thanks." He patted my head somewhat affectionately.

Letting go after a while, I quickly noticed a few demons starting to appear before us. My face went pale. Not more demons... "Shitshitshitshit..." I clung to Dante, wailing. "PROTECT ME!" Though I had already began picking off demons with my gun...

"Hi-ho!" My protector held me up on his back with one arm and dashed into the fray with his sword, slicing demons in half without mercy. "What a pathetic lot!" He exclaimed as I began shooting around.

"Got that ri--" I was soon cut off by a loud explosion, which sent us both back by the force.

It was one of the big-brained exploding demons. What luck.. And my shoulder still hurt like hell!

I landed in one of the piles of rock and ruin, my gun no longer in my hand. I groaned-- I felt as if someone hit me with a ton of bricks! Not the ones with question marks on them, of course.1

Dante, fortunately, had landed on his feet not too far away. And even better, the explosion had cleared off the rest of the monsters in the area.

I heard footsteps to my left, and I opened my eyes unwillingly and saw a blurry vision of Dante. "Are you okay?" He asked. He sounded so far away...

I stared. "Dude... THERE IS A GOD!" I shouted. "AND I'M ALIVE!" ...Then rolled over into more rocks. "Let me sleep, mommy..." I murmured. I was feeling rather... delirious... Where was I, again?

"You're really weird, you know that?" He sighed and picked me up, hauling me into an empty hotel. "We'll rest here for a while before going anywhere... Weirdo."

And that's when I passed out...

-End of Tag Team-

AN: ; Please review! Please:D 


	5. Chow Monsters and Demon Disco Night P1

Chow Monsters and Demon Disco Night Pt. 1

AN: Yay! Thank you guys for updating! D And in this story, I'm twelve/thirteen. Yup. -nods- Anyway, on with the show!

xXxXxXxX

When I awoke, I was draped over on a cushy pillow in a run-down hotel room. Confused, I looked around the room frantically, wondering what had happened, and spotted Dante near the corner, sitting in a leather chair with his feet hiked up on the desk and eating a bag of cheese puffs. He noticed me and grinned. "Glad you're awake, Snoring Beauty. You clocked out out there and was out for four hours.."

"HEY!" I growled, then frowned. Wait, what did he mean by that? Was his comment good or bad...? "Four hours? And no demons came by? Not one?"

"Nope. It seems that they dislike shotty hotel rooms." He laughed and reached behind him, pulling up a bag of potato chips and an unopened bottle of root beer. "Here." His grin turned mischevious as he launched both of the items at my head.

Naturally, I screamed in fear and hid behind the bed like a wuss, which made Dante laugh rautiously and fall out of the chair.

"Good god, you are so easy to scare! Afraid of a little soda? Don't worry, THERE'S CAFFIENE IN IT!" He cracked before bursting into laughter again. I narrowed my eyes at him. That was just downright evil! ..I am a little easy to scare, aren't I? I should get some metal gauntlets and crack that skull of his open... Hmph..

"That wasn't nice, you... idiot!" I stuck out my tongue and grabbed at the soda by the pillow. "...How did you get this food?" I asked curiously. It /seemed/ safe to eat... Yet, that's what Damma Rumble said, and he coughed up daisies by some poisoned boogaloo shrimp..

"From this little stock that someone left in here. There's tons of things in here... Like..." He crawled under the desk and glanced around. "M&Ms, Nutty Buddies, Ding Dongs, Twinkies, some chips, a case of root beer... cigarettes..."

"Ass!" I shouted out and grinned, as my eyes were occupied by his leather-clad rear as he listed off the food.

"Huh?" He pulled back and stared at me. I stared back.

"Ass," I repeated, crossing my arms. "You have a nice one!"

Silence.

...Fits of laughter.

"You are so damn weird..." Dante said, wiping his eyes. He had been laughing so hard that tears began to fall. Of course, I was now chomping on my bag of potato chips-- I was as hungry as TWENTY exploding brain monsters... I wonder if they stored food in their brains?

He smirked and crawled over, flicking my forehead. "You... you.. Chow monster!"

I stared up in confusion. "Mmfow honsker?" Then a lightbulb clicked on in my head. I glared, swallowing. "I am not a chow monster, you knucklehead!"

"Hahaha, sure..." He rose to his feet and headed out the door into the hallway of the hotel.  
"Come on, chompy. We--"

He was suddenly cut off by a suddenly rumbling. Like an earthquake.  
I was thrown out of the doorway by the intense shaking and flew into the back of Dante's legs, knocking him over and sending us both to the ground, chips and soda flying everywhere. Out of a slightly cracked window, we saw a tower rise in the distance. A large, brown tower which stood up and seemed to be higher than the clouds... A tower that looked as if it came out of those horror movies where monsters romp around. Creepy, creepy.

But I wasn't worried /that/ much about the tower.

I was more worried about my head that was buried in Dante's... nether regions.

" 'Bout time you returned, Verge..." Dante muttered, rubbing his head.

"Mmphhhmm!" I asked, even though I had a mouthful of leather.

He blinked in confusion, then looked down at me and grinned. "Why, aren't you the little pervert today? If I had known you cared so much..."

"MMMPMH!" I flailed my arms and yanked my head away, frowning. "It wasn't my fault! It's the earthquake's fault!"

"Don't be ashamed... You start to like boys at this age, don't you? I feel so loved." Dante chuckled and rose to his feet, and proceeded to go onto the next area. Oddly, the hotel lead into a bar..

..Where there was a door to the right sealed off by some sort of energy force. There was also a bunch of slot machines, and a shotgun in a glass case. I gazed around and frowned.  
This place didn't look too good... At sight of the energy force, I suddenly grew excited and ran torwards it, then suddenly slammed into it. I wailed out in pain as I got shocked and fell to the ground with a 'thud'.

Dante walked past me, sighing. "Jeez. You sure are accident prone... Stand back, okay?"

I numbly nodded and crawled behind him as he shot the hell out of the slot machines. Man, was he good at shooting... I soon noticed a little turning crest thing where the machines once were. "Hey..." I blinked. "Ya think that crest thingie could open the door? Or atleast give us an extra life?"

"Why not?" He smirked, pulling out his sword (whoa, he has a sword!) and slashing maniacally at the crest until it turned red and the energy force faded out. Dante turned to me and grinned. "Now, how was that?"

"AWESOME! AWESOME!" I cheered. "...Can we get the shotgun too...?"

"Oh hell, why not..." He fired at the case in the corner, shattering the glass and causing the shotgun to fall out. He then fired again, and several more times, sending the gun into the air and causing it to land at my feet. I jumped up and down and grabbed it. "Wheeee! Gun! Gun fun! Gun fun sun!"

Stare.

"...You're the strangest kid I've ever met. Pretty cute, though." Dante shook his head as we both headed through the now opened door and into some sort of lobby.

-End Chow Monsters and Demon Disco Night Pt. 1) 


	6. Chow Monsters and Demon Disco Night Pt2

Chow Monsters and Demon Disco Night Part 2

(AN: Finally, I update!)

-

We were now in some place that looked like it used to be some sort of club. Holding the shotgun close to me, I glanced around.. and noticed a neon sign at the top that said 'Love Planet'. "What the hell! Love Planet!"

Dante grinned at me. "What's wrong, kid? Not ready for some _lovin' _yet?" 

I glared at him. "Aw, shut up, chief.." I slowly made my way to the door infront of us, but before I could even touch the handle, a red forcefield appeared over it. Shortly after, a whole crowd of demons appeared. Just my luck, still shooting with a screwed up shoulder.. this is all Dante's fault!

"Shit." Quickly whipping out his gun, Dante began shooting rapidly at the demons, pulling off Matrix moves as he did so. I stared at him in disbelief. I want to do something like that... lucky son of a gun...

I positioned my gun (and fired; what, no safety _again?_) and fired at one demon's privates on accident, causing it to fall backwards in pain. I went into a mad giggle fit. Stupid demon.. it's aching, isn't it? Isn't it? Hahahaha! Who's the queen now? I AM!

My thoughts were interrupted as I was slammed face-first into a wall. Owwie.. maybe I'm the court jester..

Dante spotted me faceplanted in the wall and winced, now having finished off all the demons (including that asshat demon that punched me) and ran over, delicately peeling me off of the wall. "You always get in trouble one way or another, don't you, kid?"

I replied with a groan, rubbing my poor face, which was somewhat flattened. "It took a cheap shot..." I mumbled, latching onto my savior like a koala to a treebranch. He smirked. "I'm surprised you're not bawling like a baby yet. You're tough, kid."

I'm tough? Really? WOO! Ow.. my head.. no more woo-ing for me..

"Thankies, Dante.. I was just so accident prone in my world, I'm used to it.." I replied, using his name instead of 'chief' or 'boss' or 'leader' for once. Of course, I haven't even been stung by a bee yet.. why am I not crying?

He chuckled. "I would've guessed." He carried me outside and over piles of rubble to the huge tower we had seen earlier. I spotted some blue orbs on our way, but I could only reach for them.. Talking would make my head explode. 

Once we reached the tower, Dante set me down on my now-stable feet and gazed up at it. "Well, here we are. Vergil's domain. Hell in a handbasket. You ready, kid?" He glanced at me, and I nodded numbly, eye twitching. I was still dizzy... hey, Dante has nice eyes..

We headed inside, only to be met with a large, three-headed dog encased in ice. I stepped back, eyes wide. "Daaamn...! Uh, Dante, I think I have to go, um, uh.. feed my cat.. Speckles..."

"This'll be no problem." Dante shrugged his shoulders. "He's probably not even awa—"

_Crash._

"..Ehrm, maybe he is." I winced.

The dog's center head glared viciously at us. "Leave now mortal, and your disgusting companion! The likes of you are forbidden in this land! You who are powerless are not worthy to set foot here."

"Hey, who are you calling powerless and disgusting, you flea-ridden pile of fur!" I shouted, balling up my fists in anger. How dare he...! That stupid mutt! I oughta rip off his heads and..

My demon-hunter leader silenced me with a slender finger to my lips, staring at the stupid mutt. "Wow, I've never seen a talking mutt before. You know, in a dog show, you'd definitely take first place, mutt."

"You dare make a mockery of me, human!" The idiotic mutt barked, snapping at us from his leash.

"You betcha we are!" I jumped up and down. "I swear on Dante's ass, we're gonna make you into mince meat!" Dante sure had a nice ass..

Dante simply smirked as the dog narrowed his eyes. "Very well, then. Prepare to die!"

-End Chow Monsters and Demon Disco Night Part 2-


	7. Against Muttface

Against Muttface

"That is one weird-ass dog!"

"Got that right."

Dante and I had a nice little chat as we put the mutt to rest. I had the job of running around ice-crystals and fire my new, awesome shotgun, which I named Sparklun. ..Don't ask, please don't ask.

My leader was busy jumping from snapping head to snapping head like a monkey, slashing and shooting at it. Why did Dante have to have the cool gun, and the cool sword, and the cool outfit! Argh! Ah, well. Time to get some payback.

"Hey, muttface!" I shouted, standing before it. "You wanna dance! Huh! YA WANNA DANCE!"

"How dare you, mortal!" It bellowed, slamming its paw down on the ground and freezing it. I hopped onto it's paw as it came down and began to twirl and dance.

Dante stared at me as if I were a maniac, laughter in his eyes. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Teaching this mutt how to dance!" I grinned, positioning Sparklun as it opened its mouth to fire a breath of ice. "Say cheese, mutt!"

And with that, I fired like a madman into its mouth. An insane madman, with two peg legs, an eyepatch, and a jetpack! Muahahahaha! TAKE THAT, MUTT!

The mutt groaned in pain as its heads, in unison, fell to the ground. Dante jumped off at this point, smirking at our accomplishment. "Well, that was easy."

"We had to go through it five times, and you kept falling off!" I snorted, climbing off of the large paw.

Dante shrugged. "Yeah, yeah, sure. I see your mouth moving, but nothing is comin' out." That devilish grin. I hate that grin...!

"Aw, shut up!" I lightly pushed him, and he pushed back. Our pushing game went on for a few minutes before Cerberus (the evil muttface) raised its middle head and growled, causing us to freeze and look at it.

"You're.. you're not human, are you...?" It asked, panting.

"Who knows?" Dante rested his hands behind his head. "Sometimes I ask myself."

"You're not human?" I gasped, then latched onto him in a fangirl manner. "COOOOL!"

"I acknowledge your ability.. half mortal. Take my soul and go forth. You have my blessing." And with that, the evil dog turned into.. nun-chucks! Awesome nun-chucks!

Dante picked the 'chucks up and practiced with them, me on his back, then winked. "Too easy!" And with that, he began toward the door, and we were almost there, until...

..we were nearly ran over by a harley.

The very charming half-demon sidestepped and grinned at the motorcycle, and the woman on it. "Are you going to the party? What's the hurry? Didn't you get an invitation?"

The seemingly irritated woman pulled out a rocket-launcher (hey, did she get that from Ada?) and fired it at us. Dante, being the idiot he is, hopped on the rocket and rode it like a surfboard. I was hanging on for dear life.. but sadly, I have a horrible grip and fell flat on my ass on the frozen floor, nearly chilling to the bone. "DANTEEE! YOU IDIOT!" Shiver.

Dante flipped off as the woman did a wheelie over him. Landing on his feet, he picked me up by my collar, smiling mischeviously after the woman. "This just keeps getting better and better," He whispered. I shuddered and glared at him. "For you it is! I nearly froze to death! Asshole! Stupid! Stupid son of a—"

He silenced me with a light, light kiss, like in one of those cheesy romance movies. And novels. Eeeek..

"Come on, twerp." He dragged me through the door as I thought about what the hell the kiss meant. I mean, he's gotta be waaaay older than I am.. he's really good looking, but... do I like him? Hey, wait a minute! That jerkass called me a twerp! ARGH! MANIPULATION! I'LL GET YOU, DANTE...!

-End Against Muttface-


	8. Emotional Sidekicks and a Tower?

AN: You've coped with me this long, guys I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I love you guuuys! XD 

--ChapterEight (Emotional Sidekicks and a Never-Ending Tower)---

We were lost.

And hungry.

And biting at eachothers' nerves.

"Dante, we're hopelessly lost in stair-mania!" I growled, eye twitching. "Let's just REST! Or go home.. and eat some cheetos.." My stomach rumbled at that. Dante didn't look back and just kept pulling me up and down the many staircases. "We'll find a door, all right?" His voice had an edge to it.. did I make him mad? I didn't mean to! Well, it was his fault anyway! Little ball of flippin sunshine--

"You said that an hour ago!" I yanked my hand away, my temper and impatience flaring. Yup, I have a miiighty temper.. move over, Medusa!

"Just cope with me, all right?" Stopping in front of a caged door, he turned to look at me. "We're gonna find a way soon, so, kid--" He winced, not liking to be polite at all. "--will you just shut up for a minute?"

Hey, that wasn't polite!

I grumbled, complying anyway. "..Hey, chief?"

"What /now?"

"Check out those orbs!" I pointed to the orbs to our right. They were so shiny.. and red.. like cherries.. I hate cherries.

"They might lead to something!" His eyes lit up. "Finally!" He took off, grabbing the orbs along the way. Wait.. He was gonna leave me here, wasn't he! Man! ..I really, really have to stop being so compulsive.

"Wait! DANTE!" I shouted, running as fast as I could after him without tripping over my own shoelaces. It turns out that Dante had already busted down a door, killed all the demons in the room, abd smashed some statues. He turned to me, grinning like a maniac while he swung his nunchucks around.

"I told you we'd get somewhere," His eyes twinkled as he pointed to the door at the end of the room. Well, maybe he /was/ right.. but he's gotta wipe off that cocky grin on his face!

"Yeah, I know, chief," I panted, then smiled up at him. "CARRY ME!" I grinned, watching his expression change from overconfidence to confusion to laughter.

"You're heavy enough!" He commented as we went through the next door. My eye twitched. Heavy? I am not heavy! HE'S the heavy one! Damn him! Get your ass back here, dammit!

"I'M NOT HEAVY YOU LUMMOX!" I roared, beginning to run toward him. He must've saw me coming (how did he?) because he sidestepped, allowing me to run headlong into a huge clock (which I broke, having a hard head). Oww... that.. hurt.. my head.. hurts like hell. I think I'm gonna cry.

Yeah right, buster!

This activated some sort of platform which went up-and-down. That's.. interesting.

He began laughing again, which fueled my anger, yet at the same time, calmed me down. His laughter was nice to my ears..

"You okay?" He lifted me up and out of the pile of rubble by my arms. I coughed, nodding, glaring right back at him. He looked a little amazed, but a little impressed. 'Cause I'm awesome, I bet. Yeah!

"You're still conscious? How the hell did you manage that, kid? Any ordinary person would've been dead!" He threw me up and down like they do at a sports game after the guy wins for his team.. that made me dizzy.

How /did/ I survive? ..Hard head, I guess. Or luck.

"You mean you could've killed me!" I gasped, then began punching his chest as hard as I could. "Damn you! Damnyoudamnyoudamnyoudamnyou, Dante Sparda!"

He paused, then frowned. "Yeah, 'guess so. Sorry." Looking ashamed of himself, he carefully stepped onto the platform and set me down. We were silent the whole time it went up. Actually, I think we fought our own separate ways for the time being. We took out some Hell Prides, fell through the floor, and ended up back where we started. Soon, we stood before the final door. It's been a long while, I guess..

I looked to Dante for his expression at the moment. He looked.. solemn. Serious. Thinking. Did he have regret, or was I just bad at reading eyes? If eyes were a window to the soul, where was the door? And where in the WORLD was the windshield-wiper?

"Dante?" My voice was hoarse for some reason. I guess that's what happens when you don't speak for a long time.

He remained silent for a moment, then grabbed my shoulders and stared me in the eye. "I'm sorry, kid. I could've killed you. I could've.." He pulled away, running a hand through his hair and laughing quietly. "I've never felt so guilty and anchored for.. anything, I guess." After not receiving a reply from me (I was having a pure sentimental moment here-- he's a big mushy musho!) he turned to look at me. "Kid?"

I latched onto him so tight I knocked him over. "YOU DO CARE!" I bawled. That big softie! He does care for my wellbeing!"

"Hey! Stop gettin' all over me, kid! You're givin' me the creeps!"

"I'm so happy!" Sniff.

The ending result to that was a tangle of limbs and laughter. I guess chief and I /are/ buds after all.

After that, we went through the door, all-laughed out. But, we didn't come home to cookies in the oven..

"Y-yeek!" I shrieked, squeezing Dante's arm. "A BUG! A GIANT ELECTRIC BUG!" I pointed to the centipede weaving in and out of the room and became squeamish. Bugs.. eeew! Call it girly, but I'm not likin' bugs! Bugs are NOT your friendly neighbor with muffins and cake, especially when they're as long as 10 coach buses! Mother, help me..

"It's just a little bug," Dante grinned, pulling out his nunchucks. "And if this bug wants to party, let's give him a party."

I suddenly didn't like parties anymore..

--End Emotional Sidekicks and a Never-Ending Tower--


	9. You Can Do It! I Think!

You Can Do It! I Think! 

--

Ooooh, boy. Bugs aren't very nice. Especially when they zap you.

So here I am, sitting in a corner, all burnt and zapped-to-death while Dante jumps on and off of Sparky theCentipede here.

How did I get zapped, you ask? Weeell, it's a nice little story, pal. But to sum it up, I jumped on Sparky. And I got zapped. And I jumped onSparky again. And again, and again..

"Hey, kid! Didja see that!" Dante was having the time of his life, as always. Jumping from ledge to ledge and then back onto Sparky. I wish I could do that.. when I tried doing something like that in field day, I crossed ankles and tripped and landed in the water balloons.

"Yeah, yeah, you have your fun!" I growled, waving him off. He's a likable guy.. why does he have to be a likable guy? And have a likable coat, huh!

Then I heard the sound ofrock crumbling.. and a crash, which made me look up. He musta killed the centipede! It's poptart party time!

Unfortunately, one of the ledges had been a total flake and had crumbled under Dante once he landed on it, crashing him to the floor. That wasn't like him at all..! Or the ledge! Fired!

"Chief!" I gasped, getting up despite my aching and shaky legs and running down the stairs, over to his limp body. "Chief.." I whispered, pushing a few rocks off of him. "Wake up! Wake up! C'mon!"

Dante, who I thought was dead (I began bawling! ME! Crying like a little baby! How humiliating!) opened an eye and grinned at me. Of course, my eyes were too clogged with salt water to pay attention to his mischevious face, or that the centipede was already dead because it apparently crashed into the uneven jag of rocks Dante fell off of and its body just gave up.

"Hey, kid, don't cry. You don't cry!" My eyes snapped open and I stared at him in disbelief. Wait.. huh, we bond too much, don't we? Too many sentimental moments..

"Chief?" I whimpered. "T-tuff g-guy?" Sniff. I hate it when crying makes you stammer.. why is that, anyway?"

He sat up, hands on his knees, and stared straight at me. "..Yeah, you're a real girl all right, kid. You may not act like it sometimes, but only girls cry like that!"

"Quit it.." I wiped the remaining tears away and managed a smile. I gotta admit, it was relieving to see he was alive. He was just fine, actually! Stupid Dante and his tricks...

"Do you want a hug?" He teased, poking my nose. I slowly nodded. "A-alright.."

"Well, you'll have to wait!" He laughed and stood up, pulling me up as he did so. What! What kind of sick joke was that! I was crying and feeling all lonely and stuff, and I don't even get a hug! Not even a pat on the back? Fine!

"I'm not waiting!" I shouted, stepping forward and hugging him as tight as I could. He smelled like.. cinnamon and ashtrays and rain. I wonder what cologne he uses? Whatever it is, it could bring the whole USA to their knees..

He blinked and hugged back. "You really were afraid?"

"You bet I was! If you died, how would I get out of this game? Where would I go? What would I do?" I kept shouting.. Heehee. I like shouting.

"Game? ..Heh. You worry enough to become my mom." He smirked and let go, muttering something else as we were surrounded by Blood-Goyles.

"WHAT! I DON'T WORRY THAT MUCH!" I growled, pulling out my gun. "I'll show you who's a mom!"

-End You Can Do it! I Think!-


End file.
